1. Field of Invention
This invention generally relates to processing decompressed digital images compressed using a quantizing compression technique.
2. Description of Related Art
Data compression is required in data handling processes, where too much data is present for practical applications using the data. Commonly, compression is used in communication links to reduce the transmission time or required bandwidth. Similarly, compression is preferred in image storage systems, including digital printers and copiers, where “pages” of a document to be printed are stored temporarily in precollation memory. The amount of media space on which the image data is stored can be substantially reduced with compression. Generally speaking, scanned images, i.e., electronic representations of hard copy documents, are often large, and thus make desirable candidates for compression.
The image compression standard disseminated by the Joint Photographic Experts Group (JPEG) committee is a compression technique which reduces data redundancies based on pixel-to-pixel correlations. Generally, a photographic image does not change very much on a pixel-to-pixel basis and therefore has what is known as “natural spatial correlation.” In natural scenes, correlation is generalized, but not exact. Noise makes each pixel somewhat different from its neighbors.